What you mean to me
by TheSnackPack
Summary: A week has passed since Poppy with the help of Branch and the others,made the Bergens happy.And now the Snack Pack noticed that clearly Branch has feelings for Poppy. What will they do to help him confess his love to Poppy?


**This one-shot immediately takes a week after the movie Trolls and this is slight fluff.And yes since most of you all love and wanted Broppy I present to you this oneshot and I hope you guys will love it!**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Poppy woke up early today,earlier than usual at least.She hopped out of bed and hurried out of the pod as she saw a familiar red troll with brown hair wearing headphones.

"Hey DJ Suki!"Poppy said cheerfully waving at DJ.

"Hiya Pops!"DJ Suki said waving back.

"I assume your deciding which songs and beats to play at tonight's party.."Poppy said smiling.

"You bet girl!And wait till you hear them!"DJ Suki said grinning.

"I'll sure love it!And bye DJ I have to go to hand out the invitations see you!"Poppy said leaving cheerfully as Suki waved back grinning.

The DJ had apparently been choosing romantic songs for something else and not the party.Well apparently because of what happened a while ago..

 _A teal troll with royal blue hair was walking in the Troll Village as the other trolls were all giving him warm smiles and waves.He returned them shyly since he was still getting used to his social life.After being grey for most of his life,it was hard adjusting._

 _"Hey Branch!!"an auto tuned voice called out to him as the teal troll turned and saw Guy Diamond and a bunch of other trolls.Poppy's friends apparently and now his,the Snack Pack as everyone called them._

 _"Um hey there.."Branch said waving shyly._

 _"So where are you heading off to?"GD asked._

 _"Um I was just finding someone.."Branch said._

 _"Who?!"two voices said in unison,the twins Satin and Chenille who were pink and blue in color respectively.They both smirked looking at Branch._

 _"Uh well I was searching for Poppy.."Branch said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head with his hand,blushing a bit.Just the thought of the Queen made his stomach feel topsy and turvy._

 _"And why may we ask?"Satin asked raising an eyebrow as the Snack Pack smirked and snickered._

 _"Well you see I thought it was time for me to get a pod instead of living in the bunker.."Branch said fiddling with his thumbs._

 _"That's more like the social way to put things!"GD said pumping his fist in the air._

 _"Are you sure that's it Branch?"DJ Suki asked smirking._

 _"Y-yeah Suki!"he answered nervously._

 _"Your looks tell us otherwise.."a small yellow troll with a bow in her hair said._

 _"I agree with Smidge.."a big blue troll,Biggie said caressing his pet worm Mr.Dinkles._

 _"Guys believe me that's it!"Branch protested._

 _"Well we certainly do not think that is it!"a llama troll named Cooper said,stomping one of his legs on the ground._

 _"I said that is it!!!"Branch snapped as everyone became silent._

 _"I-I'm sorry guys I didn't mean..to snap at you all.."_

 _"We didn't mean to push you too..we're sorry as well.."Biggie said._

 _"We just wanted to know if you have feelings for Poppy you know?"Satin asked._

 _"Since you sang 'I love you ' to her in the pot.."Chenille said._

 _"So do you have feelings for her?"Suki asked as Branch blushed._

 _"I-I.."Branch started saying as everyone smirked and gave him a look which clearly told him to tell the truth._

 _"M-maybe.."he said sighing._

 _"Haha!I knew it!"GD said._

 _"Broppy!!!"_

 _"What's Broppy?"Branch asked._

 _"You'll figure out soon enough.."GD said grinning as he crossed his arms._

 _"But first..we're going to help you with something.."_

 _"And what is that?"Branch asked raising his eyebrow._

 _"Ansndnsns"a troll named Fuzzbert answered but due to his hair,all that could be heard was mumbles._

 _"What he means is.."Smidge said._

 _"We're going to help you confess to Poppy that you love her!!"GD completed happily as the rest of the Snack Pack chattered amongst themselves nodding._

 _"What?!!No!!!"Branch said blushing._

 _"Come on now Branch..you love her don't ya?"Cooper asked to which Branch nodded blushing._

 _"Then we aren't taking no for an answer!"Suki said._

 _"We're going to help you whether you like it or not.."Smidge said as Branch sighed._

 _"This is useless!"Branch said throwing his arms in the air._

 _"Poppy could never love..less like someone like me!"_

 _"Have courage Branch..have courage.."Biggie said._

 _"See we'll be there to give you confidence!"GD said._

 _"So how about tonight?"_

 _Branch had no other choice but to agree.He hoped everything would go fine...well at least hope was there right?_

 _The Snack Pack smirked as they divided certain jobs amongst themselves..._

 _DJ Suki had to choose romantic songs.Biggie and Smidge were responsible for the lights._

 _GD,Satin and Chenille were responsible for the glitter.Cooper was responsible for playing his harmonica and Fuzzbert,his kazoo during Branch and Poppy's apparently 'date'._

 _This was going to be a long night._

Poppy gave out the invitations and now only Branch's was remaining.For some reason,Poppy always found herself smiling while she thought of Branch.She felt something similar like how she felt while thinking of Creek who was nothing but a back stabbing,jerk and traitor.But the only thing was..this feeling was stronger than that one.

She happily skipped off to her best friend's bunker whom she hoped would one day be more to her.

"Branch!Branch!Branch!"she called out knocking on his bunker's wall.

Nothing.Only silence.

"Branch!Branch!Branch!"she called out,getting a bit frustrated.

"Branch can you hear me?!Branch!BRANCH!"

Once again,the response to Poppy's shouting voice was just the howling wind instead of Branch.

"That's strange.."Poppy said to herself.

"Where could he be?"

Just then,she spotted a note on which there was something written.

 _'Her eyes,her eyes make the stars look like their not shining..'_

Poppy gasped in surprise.This was beautiful.But who had written it?

Then her mind went back to the time when her Bergen friend Bridget was on a date with the Bergen King Gristle as Lady GlitterSparkles. Branch had uttered beautiful poetic words when Poppy and the others didn't know what to say to help Bridget.

 _'Your eyes..their like two pools so deep I fear if I dive in..I might never come up for air'_

Poppy had never ever thought that Branch could write poetry at first.He didn't seem that type of person.

 _'And your smile..the sun itself turns jealous and refuses to come out from behind the clouds,knowing it cannot shine half as bright..'_

And the smile he gave Poppy after that when she glanced his way smiling,it was just so warm.Poppy felt herself gazing into his electric blue eyes at that time completely mesmerized.

Poppy then snapped out of her thoughts and saw a small arrow on the backside of the note.She now had to find Branch more than ever.She was mainly worried as to where he was so she bolted in the direction the arrow pointed to.

Poppy found herself in the forest,it was getting dark soon so she knew she had to find Branch because the party just started in half an hour or so.

"Branch if you're here please come out.."she said but once again all she got was silence.

"Branch please!"

Branch was hiding behind a tree.He knew this was a bad idea!The Snack Pack were hiding in bushes nearby and giving him a thumbs up but he was still feeling jittery and nervous.What if he messed everything up?What if he ruined his and Poppy's friendship?

He took a deep breath as he came out from behind the tree.

"Branch where are yo-"Poppy said but stopped when she saw Branch smiling at her.

"Branch where were you all this time?"she asked again.

"Do you know how worried I was?!"

"Ssh..."he said placing his finger on her lips,silencing her.

Poppy felt her cheeks heating up now as Suki put a romantic tune while the Snack Pack observed the two trolls.

(Italics for thoughts and song lyrics,normal for action)

 _This is it Branch!_ ,Branch thought as he took a deep breath,lowering his finger as he sang.

" _Can't blame you for thinking_

 _That you never really knew me at all_ "he sang in his beautiful,angelic voice.

Behind the bushes,the Snack Pack were grinning and smiling that their plan was starting to unfold.

" _I tried to deny you_

 _But nothing ever made me feel so wrong_ "Branch sang meaning every single word of it.All these years he pushed Poppy away because he didn't want to develop feelings for her so that he didn't lose her but he did in fact.

" _I thought I was protecting you_

 _From everything that I go through_

 _But I know that we got lost along the way_ "he sang fully putting every single thought he had all these years.He didn't want her to become like he was before..grey..

"Branch..."Poppy said as he shook his head to tell her to let him continue as he walked closer to her opening his arms wide.

" _Here I am with all my heart_

 _I hope you understand_

 _I know I let you down_

 _But I'm never gonna make_

 _That mistake again_ "

He always wanted to tell her he loved her,he just didn't know how she would react.And even now he doesn't know how she will.

" _You brought me closer_

 _To who I really am_

 _Come take my hand_

 _I want the world to see_

 _What you mean to me_

 _What you mean to me_ "

Branch slowly took her hand as Poppy gasped seeing Branch's colors glowing as well as hers just like they were in the pot.She smiled at him as he returned it.

" _Just know that I'm sorry_

 _I never wanted to make you feel so small_ "he apologized and Poppy wanted to tell him he didn't have to but he cut her off by singing once more.

" _Our story is just beginning_

 _But let the truth break down these walls.._ "

Branch began to slow dance with Poppy as the Snack Pack sang a part.

" _Oh yeah yeah_ "

" _And every time I think of you_

 _I think of how you pushed me through_

 _And show me how much better I could be_ "Branch sang grinning as he danced with Poppy who grinned too.

" _You make me feel like I'm myself_

 _Instead of being someone else_

 _I wanna live that every day_

 _You say what no one else was saying_

 _You know exactly how to get to me_

 _You know it's what I need_

 _It's what I need yeah_ "

The two trolls danced the night away as the forest creatures sang with Branch as the background music.

" _Here I am with all my heart_

 _I hope you understand (I hope you understand)_

 _I know I let you down_

 _But I'm never gonna make that mistake again (that mistake again)_

 _You brought me closer_

 _To who I really am_

 _So come take my hand_

 _I want the world to see_

 _What you mean to me_

 _What you mean to me_ "

Cooper reluctantly played his harmonica while Fuzzbert played his kazoo in middle intervals.

Poppy leapt and hugged Branch tightly who chuckled and returned it.

"Branch..."Poppy said at a loss of what to say,still hugging him.

Branch pulled away a bit only to look at her.

"I'm really sorry for my behavior in the past.."

"You don't have to apologize for that..I know why you did it..everyone knows.."Poppy said.

"But still that's not acceptable for the way I behaved with you and the others..I just I guess..I-I didn't want to lose you.."Branch said looking away to hide his blush.

"Lose me?"Poppy asked as she put her hand on his cheek making her face him again.

"I didn't want to lose anyone else Poppy..after what happened with my grandma..especially the ones I love.."Branch said blushing mainly because she kept her hand on his cheek.

Poppy's eyes widened.Was he really implying what she thought he was?

"What I mean is.."Branch said gazing into her magenta eyes.

"Is that I love you Poppy..I always have.The reason I pushed you away was that I didn't want to develop any feelings for you..so that I wouldn't regret it later if something happened.."he said now flustered a bit.

Poppy looked at him for a few minutes silently before giving him a warm smile which made Branch feel jittery again.She caressed his cheek with the hand that she had kept on his cheek and leaned in to close the space in between them.

(Did anyone get that reference?Space in between them?)

Branch couldn't believe what was happening.Poppy was kissing him!The Queen of the Trolls whom he had a crush on for years was kissing him!He slowly melted in the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist.Her lips felt soft against his.It was a passionate kiss but magical for the two.

The Snack Pack could barely contain their excitement as they covered their mouthed to stop themselves from squealing.

Poppy pulled away,much to Branch's dismay.

"Woah.."Branch said as Poppy giggled as she intertwined her hand with his.

"I love you too.."she said as Branch grinned at her.

The Snack Pack cheered for the two and also that their plan worked.Branch and Poppy simply pretended that their friends weren't there.

"Anyways Branchie shouldn't we head for the party?"Poppy asked grinning.

"Sure why not?"Branch said smirking at the nickname she gave him.

The couple walked together with smiles and blushes on their faces.

Well no doubt that they meant a lot to each other.

 **-A/N-**

 **And there you have it guys.This was inspired by the song What you mean to me by Sterling knights and it's the same song I used here.**

 **Also the sentences written on the note Poppy read were the starting lyrics of the song Just the way you are by Bruno Mars.**

 **Until next time guys!**


End file.
